Love Potion Number 9
by musefatale
Summary: Lucius/Snape. Written in 2005.


Love Potion # 9

"Mister Snape, may I ask what you are doing?" A familiarly booming voice came from behind the small, dark hair boy. He slowly turned around and looked up at Professor Jordison, the head of Slytherin house and Professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I was just w-walking back to m-m-my house... sir." Severus stuttered.

"And what were you doing out of your house at this hour? Just taking a little stroll, perhaps?" Professor Jordison asked; his arms folded neatly over his chest and a strand of graying blonde hair falling over his eye.

"I was... sleep-walking... sir."

"A likely story, five points from Slytherin for roaming the halls, which I should be assured you will earn back double in class tomorrow."

Severus took a couple of steps back towards the portrait hole to Slytherin dorms and nodded.

"Get going, boy, I do not have time to stand here all day." The professor finished as Severus turned and bolted through the portrait hole, muttering the password just in time for the portrait to swing open.

He didn't waist his time in getting back to his dorms, the bottle of dark blue liquid still settled safely into his pocket. He was thankful that Professor Jordison did not decide to search him; after all, it was not unlike the boy to sneak things back to the dorms from the Potions labs. Though he was decent in Defense against the Dark Arts, his passion lay in Potion-making. A subtle science involved the most acute traces of magic and knowledge of obscure ingredients. It was something that took devotion to master and skill to work properly. It was probably the most useful of all the classes taught at Hogwarts.

Severus shrugged off his robes and pulled the tiny bottle out from one of the pockets, hanging the robe carefully over a chair next to his bed, and slipped the bottle into the drawer of his nightstand, casting a fleeting glance towards a platinum-blonde boy sleeping in the bed across the room. He smirked to himself and finished undressing, crawling into bed in nothing but his knickers and socks.

That night he dreamed of grey-blue eyes piercing his soul as that blonde hair of the boy across the room covering his face and shoulders. The smell of cheap wine and expensive cologne haunted him even upon waking in a cold sweat the next morning, the sheets clinging to his damp body. These feelings had gotten more and more intense over his five years at Hogwarts. They had started innocently enough, a glance in the hall or in classes, a wary smile from across the common room. Then as time went by the feelings got more powerful. Waking dreams and fantasies, the smell of the boy's skin haunting him all day, and in his third year, the dreams began. What made it worse, is that the blonde-haired boy barely knew Severus existed in that sense.

Sure, they were friends. They played Quidditch together, seeker and keeper. They had even gone out on double dates with the Black sisters: Narcissa and Bellatrix. It went far worse for Severus and his date than the other couple. Severus just could not get over the feeling that resided just below his skin, making him tingle everywhere whenever the boy came by.

He resolved finally that he would have the boy. That brought him to tonight and the little bottle that he snuck out of the storage room of the Potion's lab.

"Luce, wake up you unbearable git, we have Quidditch practice in fifteen minutes." Severus hollered, pouring the blue liquid into a small flask of bourbon that he kept tucked into his boots.

"Snape, will you shut the bloody fuck up," The boy growled, "I had a long night last night."

"Yeah, I heard." Severus replied, tossing the flask across the room so it hit the other boy in the chest. "Take a swig of that, it'll wake you right up." He said, lacing up his Quidditch boots and fumbling for his cloak.

The boy sat up, leaning sideways on his elbow and uncorked the top on the bottle. He brought it up to his lips and took a long drink, coughing harshly and re-capping the flask.

"Holy Hades, Snape. What is this stuff?"

"Stout Bourbon." Severus replied, looking up and making eye contact with the boy.

There was a long moment of silence in which unspoken words hung heavy in the air. Severus bit his tongue hoping that it had worked, hoping that the boy did not know he had laced the drink.

"Lucius... cat got your tongue?" He asked, risking making the first move.

"Nah, I just... You really grew up over Winter break, didn't you?" He asked.

"I suppose so. Are you alright?" He smirked inwardly, his insides tying themselves in knots at the mere thought of what could possibly happen.

"Maybe it's the boots, or maybe it's the bourbon, but you look really good this morning."

"Thanks for the compliment, Malfoy. And coming from you, the resident playboy, that really means something." He responded with a fake slice of sarcasm mixing into his voice.

He watched Lucius' eyes as the looked carefully over Severus' body, his shirtless torso and his long legs tucked into tight Quidditch trousers tucked into high black boots. Then to his face, the dark blue - almost black eyes and the stringy black hair that fell just to his shoulders.

"Do you want something, Luce?" Severus asked innocently, leaning back with his palms on the bed behind him.

Lucius nodded and slipped out from under the covers, walking barefoot across the empty dorm room, his arms loosely at his sides. Severus now let his smirk manifest itself on his features. Lucius was the type to take exactly what he wanted, no questions asked from either party. Severus would not be able to put up a fight even if he wanted to. This was exactly what he was hoping for.

Lucius crawled on top of Severus, pushing him back on the bed and establishing his mouth firmly on Severus'. Snape wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's torso, fumbling to kick off the boots. Lucius quickly backed away, a hint of mischief in his icy blue eyes.

"Leave them on." He whispered. "We can take care of these-" He ran his hand along the fabric of Severus' Quidditch trousers, "-another way."

With a flick of his wrist, Lucius' wand settled in the palm of his hand, and with just one more flick, the seams of Severus' trousers had disappeared and the fabric was now free to pull away. Lucius quickly took advantage of this fact, tossing the undesired material over the side of the bed.

The two missed Quidditch practice that morning...


End file.
